What Happens In Vegas
by Imorb
Summary: Roxas is a small town college kid, Axel is a billionaire, Sora and Riku are world-class criminals, and Demyx is in love with a stripper. All are somehow connected.
1. Chapter 1

What Happens In Vegas  
By: Imorb and DarkeAngelle

A/N: The first six chapters of this fiction was written by DarkeAngelle. She had plans to delete it, and since I liked it I have decided to adopt it. Since this isn't my original idea not everything is sure to be the same. There will probably frequent tweaks and what not to past chapters. Also I will probably not update so often because it is a side project and I have many other fics of my own to worry about. Thank you, and happy reading!  


* * *

  
Roxas stood, completely transfixed, in the middle of the road.

He had never been to Los Vegas before. He never dreamed he would ever come to a place like this. There were so many billions of lights, tourists, dancers, performers, food, casinos, fountains, statues, glass structures, so much of everything. It was so big, it could probably become its own country. Roxas thought of it as a totally different world compared to the tiny town he had come from. He was alone, trying to find someone in this huge gambling city.

And he was terrified.  


* * *

  
"F- fuck… Hahh! Ah! Stop!"

The redhead thrust in one more time, hissing something in the ear of the male below him, "I'm starting to think that you like this."

The boy cried out, grinding his teeth. "You fucking bastard…"

"Aw, Sor, I'm sure you love it." He thrust in harder, angling himself and hitting the brunette's sensitive spot. "Does Riku ever fuck you like this? Oh, no, he doesn't! That's right. You were a virgin."

"You're such an – uhn! – ass hole, Axel," Sora choked as he tried to fight a moan, tossing his head back on the pillow as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
Axel just chuckled and bit the brunette's ear. He started going faster, loving the noises that Sora made. Moans, squeals, whines, groans, and smothered screams.

"Now you know not to rob me, you little brat," Axel snarled after he came inside of Sora with a soft moan. Sora shouted and released onto Axel's stomach, trying to glare but failing.

Axel got off the bed and started getting dressed, not looking up as he said, "Get the hell out of here."

"Riku is not my boyfriend and I didn't steal anything from you!" Sora panted, his face flushed red.

"Then where did my money go and why was it missing right after you left?" Axel questioned as he fastened his black belt around his jeans.

Sora licked his lips. "Uhh… I'm borrowing it?"

"Sure." He started for the bathroom, but pressed down a button next to a speaker on the wall of his enormous bedroom before he did. "Luxord? Come get this guy." He released the button.

"Yes, Sir," came a British man's voice through the speaker.

Sora scrambled to get dressed. Axel smirked at him and opened the lavish marble door of his professional spa sized bathroom. He heard Luxord walk in, so he closed the doors and started running the four faucets on his pool sized jacuzzi.

He poured in some bath salt and took off his clothes again, getting a wet washcloth and washing the white substance off his chest before tossing the it in the hamper. Axel grabbed a cigarette from a case mounted on the wall and lit it with a lighter from the pocket of his jeans and took a long drag before lowering himself into the warm tub.

For him, this was a good day. Someone tried stealing out from under his nose, so he politely escorted him to his room. Once there, he told the thief that he was to be punished for his actions. The thief immediately blamed the theft on his partner, Riku. But, Axel didn't want that. So, he raped the man. And, because Axel was a billion dollar owner of a strip club in Los Vegas, he could get away with anything he wanted and still have fun.

He loved being him.  


* * *

  
Roxas wandered down the Las Vegas strip, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. How the hell was he supposed to find one person in a place like this? He had been to New York before, but this place was double the crowds but half the buildings.  
It's two o'clock in the morning. Don't these people have sleeping to do?  
He paused, looking at the piece of paper one more time.

Kairi Utada  
Crimson Lantern Club  
Employee Number- 13902  
Room Number- 142

He looked around at the names of buildings, seeing casinos, dance clubs, strip clubs, bars, restaurants… Everything but the Crimson Lamp Club.

He gave up for the night and turned around, heading back for his hotel in the heavily congested street. He'd try to call Kairi in the morning, but for now he needed some rest.  


* * *

  
Kairi was relaxing on a long pink couch, nibbling on a small cookie. A silvery blue haired man walked in and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing," she said with a small smile.

The man sat down at her feet. His hair was messy and his makeup was smeared. "How the hell are you relaxing?"

"By sitting here," she said in a very smart-ass tone.

He glared.

"Okay, okay, calm the hell down, Zex. No one wanted me tonight. Besides, I'm waiting for someone."

He immediately looked interested and brushed his indigo hair from his face. "Waiting for someone? Who?"

"An old friend. I haven't seen him in a while." She finished her cookie and took a drink of straight vodka from a small glass on a small table next to her. "He said he would be passing through for a business trip, so I told him to stop by."

Zexion raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No! Not like that! Just to visit and talk!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

He chuckled. "I was just kidding." He stood up and pulled out his pager from the pocket of his tight leather pants. "God damn it all… I'll be back later. Make sure to leave some coffee for me. Tonight's gonna be a long one…"

"Demyx?" Kairi guessed with a knowing look.

"Of course it's him! He can't go a day without me. I swear…" He waved. "See you around, Kairi. Tell your friend I said hi." He walked out of the small back room of the club, back to the darkness, the flashing lights, thick smoke, and drunks.

And just Kairi kept waiting.  


* * *

  
Roxas was absolutely amazed by his hotel room. Kairi had paid for all of it from her personal savings. The room was at least fifty feet deep and thirty feet wide. A large king sized bed took up most of the white room. Everything in the room was a chalky color, even the flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall across from the bed. There was a ivory vanity with a mirror that reflected the snowy walls. A large glass balcony looked out over a pool and spa area. There was a white porcelain counter with a mini fridge, a snack bar, a microwave, and even a full sink. A frosted glass door led to a marble bathroom that must have been twice the size of Roxas's bedroom back home.

It wasn't called White Queen's Castle for nothing he guessed.

Roxas put his backpack down on the bed and sat on it, only to find that it was the softest bed he had ever touched. The sheets were silky and smooth, almost like flowing liquid between the blond's fingers. Not meaning to, he laid down on the heavenly bed and fell asleep before he could explore the rest of the magnificent room.  


* * *

  
Riku stared in wonder at his best friend. "He- he just let you go?"

"Well…" Sora glanced around the dark restaurant to make sure no one was listening to what they were saying. "He did, but he…umm," He took a deep breath and stared Riku right in his aquarim eyes. "He raped me."

The silver haired man was as still as stone. He didn't even blink. He just kept staring blankly at Sora's face. Was he in disbelief? Was he angry? Was he amused? Was he upset? Sora had no idea. Right before the brunette could beg a response from his friend, Riku let out a low growl.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens In Vegas  
By: Imorb and DarkeAngelle

A/N: The first six chapters of this fiction was written by DarkeAngelle. She had plans to delete it, and since I liked it I have decided to adopt it. Since this isn't my original idea not everything is sure to be the same. There will probably frequent tweaks and what not to past chapters. Also I will probably not update so often because it is a side project and I have many other fics of my own to worry about. Thank you, and happy reading!

* * *

  
Zexion walked into the room, already knowing what to expect. The second he closed the door behind him, a dirty blond haired boy with his hair spiked up in the front and a mullet in the back collided into him, pinning him against the wall and ravaging his lips with his own.

"Good to see you, too, Demyx," Zexion gasped in the middle as he took a breath of air.

Demyx was already working on getting his lover undressed. "I missed you," he breathed out in desperation as his tongue snaked into Zexion's mouth. He tugged on Zexion's tight pants and they fell, giving Demyx access to rub against the man's quickly forming clothed erection.

Zexion rubbed his tongue against Demyx's, moaning softly, like he was supposed to. After all, he was getting paid for this. He easily got ten thousand dollars from Demyx a week. Of course, a majority of that went to the owner of the club, but Zexion got ten percent, a decent profit.

He grabbed Demyx's thin hips, only to find them bare. He should have figured that Demyx would undress himself out of pure impatience. He pushed the blonde back and tripped him, forcing both of them to fall onto the plush bed that was provided. Zexion held himself over Demyx and started to say something, but Demyx grabbed his head and forced him into another fiery kiss.

Same old horny Demyx.  


* * *

  
Kairi stretched, glancing at the clock. She was tired of waiting for Roxas.

She stood up, walking over to the closets. She changed out of her exposing dancer clothes and put on jeans and a pink t-shirt, appearing as a tourist. She wiped off her pounds of makeup and tied her hair up after purposely messing it up. Thinking she looked tourist-y enough, she put on her sunglasses and left.

The Crimson Lantern Club was right on the Las Vegas strip, right in the middle of the most popular attractions. Kairi melted in with the crowd, heading for the huge white and glass castle at the far end of the strip.

If Roxas wasn't going to come see her, she was going to see Roxas, damn it!  


* * *

  
Axel finished his bath and wrapped himself in a black silk robe after activating the drains in the tub. He smashed his cigarette into the black marble ash tray, then lit up another one. He stepped out onto his balcony, looking out at the city.

He had lived in Las Vegas for five years now. He had moved here when he was twenty-one, completely transfixed by the sights, sounds, food, money, and opportunities. He bought a piece of land and opened up a business, the Crimson Lantern Club. At first, it was only a dance club. Once he learned he could make more money, he hired pole dancers. After a while, he hired strippers that doubled as prostitutes. For every dollar the dancers and prostitutes made, Axel got ninety cents of it. Within months, he became a multi-millionaire. Two years later, he reached two billion. By his fifth year, he had six billion.

He barely noticed when someone stole a hundred of it, like that Sora kid had attempted.

His house was a penthouse of the White Queen's Castle. Easily the cheapest hotel in the city, but the best when it came to view. From the completely glass balcony, Axel could see the entirity of Las Vegas, including the dark mountain backdrop behind the city. He watched the crazy three AM foot traffic with a little smirk. Almost all of those people were tourists. At least ninety percent of them or more. And all of those people were bringing in money.

The only places that ever made more than Axel were the casinos. Of course, casinos spent all of their money on renovations and more machines to bring even more money. Sure, Axel spent his money occasionally to tend to his workers or his guests, but most of it went to his personal funds.  
Axel was an only child, his parents were dead, and he had no offspring of his own. So, he was able to keep his billions of dollars completely to himself. Even in death if he chose. No one could put a claim on what he had earned.  


* * *

  
Demyx had completely undressed Zexion and swapped positions with the prostitute, abusing the pale, smooth, planes of Zexion's chest.

The blond had tied Zexion's thin wrists to the headboard of the bed. Much like his hands, his feet were tied to the posts at the end of the bed. He pretended to enjoy this, but, in reality, Zexion found it highly uncomfortable and tended to leave ugly marks.

Demyx had enough with licking and biting and held his fingers to Zexion's mouth for the man to suck. He took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the three fingers and making his dark eyes smolder at the blond above him. He moaned lowly on the fingers, knowing that the feel drove Demyx absolutely crazy.

The blonde decided they were wet enough and slowly pulled them out, moving to slide them into the other man's opening. Zexion let his eyes flutter closed and he moaned softly, arching into the three digits. Demyx began to prod and stretch his fingers, not needing to as much as wanting to see the beautiful indigo haired man below him squirm with pleasure.

He popped out his fingers and spat into his hand, spreading the wet saliva onto his swollen cock. He entered the man below him, exhaling slowly at the warmth and making Zexion beg for more.

"You want all of me so soon?" Demyx whispered into the man's ear before licking the shell of it.

"Yes," Zexion breathed, his eyes still closed. He wanted this over with already...

"Open your eyes," Demyx said softly. "I want to be able to see them."

Zexion obeyed, opening his stormy orbs as Demyx slid in his entire length, making both of them release a low moan at the familiar feeling.

"Move," Zexion commanded breathily.

Demyx did, slamming into him again and again, harder and faster each time. His speed and strength was making the both of them moan and, soon, their labored breathing was reaching its climax as was the heat in their stomachs.

"Come with me," Demyx demanded as he hit the stripper's prostate, making white stars of pleasure pop before Zexion's eyes. His hands gripped Zexion's forearms and he licked the soft skin of his neck, trying to increase the speed of his release to match Demyx's.

Zexion came suddenly, the tightening of his muscle throwing Demyx over the edge. He thrust several more times to ride through his orgasm before pulling out and wiping some of Zexion's cum onto his finger and rubbing it on the man's lips. He crushed their lips together, letting the indigo haired man taste himself.

"I'll pay you in a second," Demyx said between kisses, beginning to chew on Zexion's swollen bottom lip, loving every second he was with the man.

For Demyx, this never got old. For Zexion, he just wanted the money.  


* * *

  
Ring! Ring! Ri-

Riku grabbed the phone, not wanting it to wake up Sora. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick! I can't believe you two!"

He held the phone away from his ear, waiting for the yelling to be over.

"You let Sora get taken by Axel Rhodes! What the hell is wrong with you? It's Axel Rhodes! You can't steal from that guy! Are you insane? He could have killed you! Even worse, he could of called the cops on your asses! You could have gone to jail! I would have had to bail you guys out! Do you have any idea how much trouble you two caused? Next time this happens, I might as well leave you two to die! You guys are so frustrating!"

Riku guessed she was done now, so he put the phone back to his ear. "Well sor-ry. It wasn't like we knew he would notice. When you have that much money, it's a miracle he even-"

"I don't give a shit what you have to say, Riku! Put Sora on the phone!"

"He's sleeping."

"Wake him up!"

Riku sighed and looked at Sora's sleeping face in the bed next to him. "But he's so cute when he sleeps…"

A groan of irritation. "Fine! You're at the Castle, right? White Queen's Castle?"

"Huh? Yeah."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

The voice hung up.  


* * *

  
A loud knock on wood jerked Roxas awake. He lazily looked at his clock, seeing that he had slept for an hour. Running a hand through his messy blonde hair, he opened his white door to find Kairi on the other side.

At least, he thought it as Kairi.

She took off her sunglasses and let her hair fall around her, smiling a familiar smile that reminded Roxas who she was. "Long time, no see. Can I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens In Vegas  
By: Imorb and DarkeAngelle

A/N: The first six chapters of this fiction was written by DarkeAngelle. She had plans to delete it, and since I liked it I have decided to adopt it. Since this isn't my original idea not everything is sure to be the same. There will probably frequent tweaks and what not to past chapters. Also I will probably not update so often because it is a side project and I have many other fics of my own to worry about. Thank you, and happy reading!

* * *

Roxas was standing in the elevator, staring at the multitude of silver buttons on the wall of the spacious white elevator. He just stared at them, trying to remember what floor Kairi had told him she would be on. Did she say floor twenty-one or floor twenty-two? She said she was going to visit some more friends and that Roxas could come along is he got bored.

Really, there was very little to do in his hotel room. And he wasn't that tired. Talking to Kairi for almost an hour had woken him up.

Making his final decision, he hit the button for floor twenty-two.

There was a loud beep and a mechanical woman's voice seeped from an invisible speaker. "Please enter password code." A small pad of numbers folded down from the opposite wall and Roxas stared at it blankly.

Then he remembered. When he had gotten the key for his room, he had also gotten a little card with a bunch of numbers on it, supposedly from Kairi. Maybe those numbers were the password for the floor she was on. He pulled the thick white cardboard rectangle from the back pocket of his jeans and entered the number. "Zero, zero, eight, zero, one, one, three," he mumbled as he typed it in. He pressed the enter key and the number pad folded back into the wall.

"Password approved," the mechanical voice cooed as the elevator started moving upwards.

Roxas put the card back into his pocket and started to brush off random lint from his button up light green shirt. He'd never really dressed this formal and casual at the same time, but he had assumed that everyone in Vegas was always dressed in formal. He had been wrong.  
The elevator dinged and came to a gentle stop, the marble doors sliding open. Roxas stepped out, blue eyes automatically widening.  
The pure black was a shock after so much white. The marble floor was completely black, the velvet walls were black, the ceramic ceiling was black. Thin ribbons of fluorescent lights lined the floor along the walls, lighting it like a runway. At the end of the long hallway was a large double door made completely of pure gold. There were floral designs on it, swirling around two large handles.

In complete awe, Roxas slowly walked down the hall. His cheap white tennis shoes made clicking noises as he walked towards the door. He smiled to himself at a sudden thought.

_I feel like I'm walking to the door of Hell._

He reached the door and stared at the intricate designs for a moment, slowly running his pale fingers over it. Never in his twenty-one years of living had he seen so much real gold in one place. Nor had he ever seen this level of detail in a door of all things.

Almost scared of breaking it, he grasped the handle and pushed, opening one side of the giant door.

The room he had now entered was dark. All the lights were off, but the entire wall of pure glass let in light from the casino city laid out in front of it. The room was huge- about the size of two professional football fields. Black leather couches were scattered around, a flat screen television took up an entire wall, there was a black grand piano in the center on a white platform surrounded by a full size bar, the floor was black marble sprinkled with bits of silver like the walls, a black pool table was at the far end with a dart board and gambling slots, a black iron spiral staircase was right next to the door Roxas had entered through, and a soft piano concerto wafted around the room from invisible speakers along with the smell of burning cinnamon incense and cigarette smoke.

But, the thing that caught Roxas's eye the most was a figure in front of the window, looking out at the bright city.

He appeared to be dressed in only a black silken robe, a burning cigarette in his hand. His hair was bright crimson and spiked up in pointed pillars on his head. He didn't show any acknowledgment to Roxas at all.

The blonde nervously stepped forward, wetting his dry lips and trying to calm down his racing heart. As he opened his mouth to ask where Kairi was, he was interrupted.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The man's voice, despite his words, was soft and smooth.

"I- Is Kairi here? I'm- I'm her friend."

The man laughed softly. "Kairi? As far as I'm aware, she's probably working. If she isn't, she should be."

"She's not here?" He started to reach behind him for the handle of the closed golden door, which was silver paneled on the side in the room.

"Did I stutter?"

Roxas swallowed. "No, sorry! I'm really sorry to bother you, I'll just leave."

"There's no need for that." The man turned around, one hand in the pocket of his robe and the other holding his cigarette. Roxas couldn't see his face, but he could see the vibrant emerald eyes. "What business do you have with Kairi?"

"She's a friend I grew up with. That's all."

"You never hired her?"

"I- What? No, I never did…"

"Hmm." He began to walk forward, smothering his cigarette in an ash tray on top of the piano as he walked. "What's your name?"

"R- Roxas Strife. I'm sorry to have bothered you. but I..." he stumbled over words, not really sure what to do since Kairi wasn't there.

The man smirked and stopped walking, sitting down on the closest couch facing the blond. He gestured to the spot next to himself as he crossed his legs, lifting the robe up at the position, nearly exposing himself. "Have a seat, Roxas."

"I really should be going," he mumbled, not looking at the redhead.

"How rude of you, you little brat. Common courtesy. You came into my home; the least you could do is have a seat and talk for a bit."

"Really, I should be going." He turned around and grabbed the silver door handle. Before he could pull, a large hand slapped against the door, holding it shut. Roxas turned around and let out a little gasp of surprise.

The man was two inches from him. He smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and cinnamon, a slight hint of mint in his hair. His green eyes sparked dangerously and there were symmetrical triangles under his eyes. His face was sharp and graced with a wicked smile. His robe was barely tied around his waist, giving Roxas a full view of his chest. He used both hands on either side of the silver door to trap Roxas where he was. "I believe I just gave you an order," he said in the tone of a threat. "Go sit down. NOW."

Roxas swallowed nervously. His heart was pounding so loud that the man could probably hear it. "I was just looking for Kairi. I want to find her. That's all sir! Pl-please, I'll go right now and I won't bother you ever again!"

"Are you begging?" the man asked mockingly.

"Let me go!"

He was still smiling, amused by the small man. "How old are you? Sixteen?"

"Twenty-one!" Roxas shouted scornfully. He hated it when people said that. Just because he was short didn't give people the right to call him a child.

"You're kidding." the red head said, his feral grin only brightening.

"No!" the blond assured.

"Heh. Well, it's good thing for you that I like my guys a little on the smaller side."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Wh- what?"

He just laughed softly.

"Who are you anyway?" Roxas grumbled.

"Axel Rhodes. You've probably never heard of me, but I don't really care." The man pressed himself against Roxas, making it impossible for him to escape, his body sandwiched between Axel and the door, though he did try to struggle. He pushed against Axel's chest, but the man easily caught his thin wrists, holding them above the boy's head with one hand. He grinned. "How rude."

Looking away in embarrassment he shouted, "Let me go!" He raised his leg, trying to knee Axel in the crotch. The red head proscceded to push against him more, making it near impossible for Roxas to move much.

Suddenly the red head seemed to get an idea, and with the same awful look on his face pressed his leg between Roxas's, rubbing against the boy's groin.

Without realizing it, a moan escaped his mouth. He began to thrash more, but it was no use, he couldn't get away. "L- let me go!"

"You're blushing, Blondie." Axel said smugly. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Roxas's neck. He sucked the skin softly, drawing a low whine from the blond as he nipped him. In a husky voice he whispered, "I think you're enjoy this, aren't you?"

"St- Stop it!"

Axel's free hand started to unbutton Roxas's shirt as he bit the smooth skin again. Roxas squirmed, whimpering and biting back moans as Axel's tongue slid to the hollow at the base of his neck. He lifted his head, his emerald eyes piercing into Roxas's cerulean orbs.

"You like this, you like it when I overpower you."

Roxas's eyes widened and he stared in shock. He choked out a gasp as he felt the man's erection pressed against him.

"N-no." he begged. "Please, just let me go, Axel…"

He seemed to consider it for a moment,"On one condition..." the red head whispered, pulling himself away, but still keeping a tight hold on the blue eyed boy's wrists.

"Okay, fine. Just let me go."

"I will. Eventually."

"What's the condition?" Roxas asked, trying not to let his fear leak through.

"Hmm… Follow me." Axel let go of the blonde's wrists and turned, walking up a spiral staircase. He paused halfway up, looking over the railing. "I believe that was an order, Blondie."

Wishing he had just stayed in his room, Roxas followed the redheaded man up the stairs.

The second floor was much like the first, but separated into three rooms, all with open doors. A black marble kitchen, a bright red and black bathroom, and a dark dining room. A bleach blond man stuck his head out of the kitchen. He had a mustache and a beard, along with several ear piercings.

"Sir?" he asked, a light British accent coloring his words.

"Leave me alone for a moment, Luxord. I have a guest." He winked at the servant.

Luxord smirked. "Enjoy yourself, Sir."

Axel and Roxas reached the third floor. It was completely tiled in black with sound absorbing walls. The tiles on the floors flashed random colors and a large DJ booth was at the far end, in front of a color changing wall. Before Roxas could marvel at it anymore, they approached the fourth floor.  
The fourth floor was clearly the most shocking by the size the Roxas's eyes grew to.

The room was almost completely black, or so it looked in the dim light. Like the first floor, there was a wall made entirly out of glass, but this one had a door that led out to a balcony. The rest of the room was nearly empty except for a white chest of drawers and a huge white plush bed that was covered in pillows.

As Roxas stood by the stairs, looking around in awe, Axel walked to the bed and knocked some of the pillows off. He glanced at Roxas. "Take off your shoes. I don't want dirt on my carpeting."

Roxas slid off his shoes, watching the man warily.

"Come here," Axel said, still standing by the bed, not moving. "I want you to tell me something."

Full of caution, Roxas approached the man, standing in front of him. "What?"

"Sit down. Tell me how it feels. I'm thinking about getting a new mattress."

Roxas did. The second he touched the bed, he realized he had just fallen prey to Axel. This was exactly what the man had wanted him to do.

Axel pushed Roxas back onto the bed, earning a gasp of surprise – or perhaps terror – from the boy. He pinned him down, holding his hands over his head again. Axel pulled the thin silk belt from his robe and used it to tie Roxas's hands to the silver headboard, forcing his robe to fall open. He continued unbuttoning Roxas's shirt, straddling the man's thin hips.

Roxas whimpered, trying to get his hands free, but failing. "Axel!"

"Oh, this is my condition, by the way," he breathed before pressing his lips against Roxas's.

At the contact, it felt like ten volts had just shocked through Roxas's entire body. The lips were warm and held the lingering taste of cigarettes and vodka. He slowly let his eyes slide close and his body relax, melting into the kiss, no matter how wrong it was. He felt Axel's tongue glide along the crease between his lips and Roxas opened his mouth, feeling the warm presence of Axel's tongue rubbing on the roof of his mouth.

He found himself kissing back, his hands forming into fists with nothing else to grab. He moaned softly as he felt his shirt fall open, Axel's large hand running over the skin, leaving a trail of what felt like blazing fire on his skin. He arched into the hand, only to have it leave, trailing down to undo Roxas's belt and start unbuttoning them.

The man pulled their lips apart for a moment, allowing the blond to get the breath of oxygen he so desperately needed. But Axel seemed to have other ideas for him anyways. He began sucking at his exposed nipple, pinching at the other one.

Roxas arched, shouting out a moan. "Ah! St- stop it!"

Axel bit down hard in response, making more sounds escape his prey. His large hands roamed the soft skin, doing anything to evoke a noise from the blond. His mouth began to work downward, and when it came to the boy's naval,he quickly dipped it in. Roxas began squirming, kicking and thrashing, but moaning all the same.

Axel took no notice of his captive's distress, and instead started to tug at the golden haired male's pants. He pulled them down some, rubbing against the bulge that had started to form.

The noises, they were by far Axel's favorite thing about the blond so far. His whimpers, his moans, groans, cries, screams, they were all driving him mad.

The crimson haired man sat up, licking his lips as he saw the flustered face that had settled on Roxas's face. His eyes were half closed, and glassy, filled with lust. Perfect.

Roxas, panting, looked up at the man on top of him. "Please, just let me go… I won't come back again. I won't bother you. Just… please… I-I don't want this!"

Axel rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You're one hell of a liar."

Roxas looked up in confusion. "I… What?"

"Look at you."

Roxas bit his lip. This was bad. He was flustered and panting, and his heart felt like it was beating a million times a second. He wanted Axel to touch him again. Badly. At least, that's what his erection said, and he was afraid he might start listening.

Axel shifted so he could pull the rest of Roxas's pant off, giving the boy's erection a quick kiss through the thin material of his boxers. He was rewarded with a loud mewl from the blue eyed beauty.

He sat up again, grinning madly. "You want this," he hissed. "You want it so fucking bad, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Roxas whined, slamming his eyes shut with a groan. "I was just trying to find Kairi..." he grumbled, his words unheard from his captor. Before he could think of another protest, he found his boxers being flung off, and his member was fully exposed to the room's cool air.

He gasped, staring at the tube Axel had pulled out of his robe pocket in horror.

Axel grinned. "Isn't this what you want, Blondie?"

Roxas squirmed as Axel put some of the lube on his fingers before replacing the bottle in his pocket.

"Don't lie, I know you do." He kissed Roxas's forehead quickly before shoving his fingers inside of the boy's opening.

Roxas arched, shouting out, as Axel's fingers prodded and stretched inside of the blond. He tugged desperately against his bonds, moaning and groaning as the fingers inside of him moved. He wanted them out, now.

"Hush," Axel commanded, nipping at the boy's chest. "Calm down."

Roxas struggled to keep himself quiet, he didn't want Axel to get the satisfaction of making him scream, but it was hard not to. It was cold at first, kinda painful, and just plain weird feeling. And then, the fingers touched him in a place he couldn't help but cry out.

"Mmm-my god!"

This kid was driving him crazy. Oh those sounds, what sounds would he make when he rammed into him?

A long moan escaped the pink, beaten lips. **FUCK**. Roxas was stretched enough already _damn it_, he needed to be inside of him NOW.

A loud whine escaped the blond as he felt the fingers being pulled out. But Roxas wasn't given much time to think why when he saw them putting lube on the older male's cock. This was bad, very bad. Axel was way too big for him, that shouldn't go there!

Axel bent down to the boy's lips, sucking and biting on them hard, drawing out the muffled screams. Quickly, he thrust in, pulling away from the blond's lips to take in a gasp. "F-FUCK. _**FUCK**_... god you're... _tight_. Auh, _fuck_..."

Roxas screamed, digging his nails into his palms. He couldn't take this, it felt like he was being ripped open. He clenched his eyes closed, not wanting the tears to pour out, "PLEASE! Stop it! Stop- auh...Axel! P-p-please!"

He thrust again, making another wave of searing pain move through the blond. Axel forced his tongue into his mouth, smothering Roxas's screams. His pace was slow but rough, thrusting in deeply again and again, as his prisoner made the most delicious mewls. And when Axel found his sweet spot again, oh, it was magic.

Roxas's eyes went wide and glassy, the most high pitched gasp springing from his mouth as he arched up of the mattress to meet Axel's hips. His green eyes filled with dark amusement, hitting the young man's prostate again. The golden haired male began to meet his thrusts eagerly, broken by lustful pleasure.

"Axel," he panted heated with desire, though his eyes showed he was crushed.

He cursed, letting out a groan, "God, you look so sexy right now."

This was perhaps the best sex he had ever had, though Roxas obviously wasn't very experienced, he was just so damn _tight_. It felt good, _very good_. So damn... _**good**_.

Axel started to ram into him faster, wanting more sounds, wanting more touching, more tightness, _**more**_.

A sudden buzzing interrupted from a speaker. "Sir, you have a visitor calling," Luxord's voice said.

He didn't stop thrusting, though he slowed slightly, giving Roxas a look as to not make a sound or he'd "really get it". Struggling to keep his voice calm he said, "Put them on, Lux."

Roxas turned his head away from the crimson head man, coughing out a low moan. He hurt, horribly, but he couldn't help but like feeling so FULL. But with the sudden slowness his pain was becoming more apparent. He wanted to cry for help, he wanted this to end, he wanted the person to get off so he could scream again!

A girl's voice began speaking. "Axel! I need to talk to you! Now!"

Roxas's eyes snapped open at the sound. Kairi. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Try anything and your dead, Blondie." whispered Axel roughly with a smug glare. He could only respond with the lightest of moans.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" questioned Axel.

Thrust.

Roxas bit his lip, struggling to keep quiet, and shut his eyes tightly.

"It's my off night. But has anyone named Roxas stopped by your place? He's not in his room and I think he might have accidentally went to your floor instead of mine."

_Grind._

Roxas bit down harder, drawing beads of blood from his lower lip. He whimpered in pain and relief as Axel hammered into him harder, slowly returning to their previous place.

**_Suck. _**

"Hn! A little blond brat named Roxas, hun?" Axel smirked down at him, his fiery green eyes filled with dark pleasure.

"Yeah. Is he there?"

"Depends." he bit down on the blond's earlobe, a silent message to stay quiet. "Blond hair, blue eyes, bit on the short side, pissy as hell, and pretty good fuck?"

_**Thrust.**_

"WHAT!" the girl's voice said in surprise.

"Uhn! Was he a virgin then?" Letting out a groan, he watched as Roxas squirmed under his gaze, knowing the answer.

Kairi's voice became stern, "Axel, what the hell did you do to him?"

"Don't talk to your boss like that," Axel scolded, running a free hand down Roxas's chest slowly, making his way to his penis, rubbing softly on the tip of his erection. The blue eyes fell closed, arching upward again, the tight grip on his lip becoming slack.

"Where is he Axel? What did you do to him!"

_**STROKE**_

"Maybe he's here, maybe he's not, it's not any of your business. But don't worry, I love guest." he answered smugly, starting to thrust in pace with his pumping, loving the expressions Roxas made as he tried to hold back making any sounds above breathy whimpers, he failed and a long supressed moan came out of him.

"Axel! I'm coming up!" she shouted, clearly furious.

"Have fun getting past Lux!" he shouted before the line went dead.

Luxord's voice returned on the speaker. "Sir, would you like anything else?"

"If that little whore Kairi comes up here, make sure she doesn't bother me. Lock her in the bathroom or something, I'll deal with her when I'm done."

"Yes, Sir."

The speaker clicked off.

"D-don't... hurt Kairi! You- AHH!- You... bastard!" Roxas growled, the tears beginning to flow freely from his eyes.

Axel growled, thrusting faster.

Roxas screamed, trying to hold back the odd heat that had been growing in his stomach. "Let me go! Now! Please!" he cried, his voice becoming hoarse.

"But you're so close," Axel breathed, biting into Roxas's neck and sucking, hard, leaving a red mark. "Just a little more," he panted, marking his shoulder as well.

"Ah! Ax- ahl! Stop! Stop it! Let me- Ah! Let me go!"

With a feral growl, Axel grabbed Roxas's hips shoving inside him as hard as he could, and the blond exploded almost admittedly with a shriek, his cum leaking onto his stomach. He panted hard, finding it hard to get any oxygen, as Axel continued to fuck him.

"Ax..Ax-cel!"

And odd stickiness entered him suddenly, making his eyes go wide. Axel was still over him breathing just as hard as he was, his eyes blank and his shoulders slightly shaking as he stared into his azure eyes.

When Axel seemed to realize that he was staring, he slowly pulled out with a smug laughed, and leaned down to capture his prize's lips. When he found no protest come from the weak boy he slid his tongue into the smaller mouth, moving the muscle lazily around the flaxen haired boy's wet cavern.

When he was sure Axel has off guard, Roxas bit down on it, hard.

Axel jumped back, spitting out little streams of blood onto Roxas's face. "What the fuck!" he growled, "I pleasure you and this's how you repay me?" He stood up, slowly licking the white substance from his fingers. "And to think, I was going to let you go if you were a good boy."

_What more does he want from me?_

_

* * *

_

Imorb: Ok, sorry it took so long for me to get this up. But like I've been saying, this isn't top on my list to do. I actually changed a LOT of stuff in this chapter... rewrote most of it! XD Not really... as in, DIFFERENT PLOT... but yeah. I completely cut out the Riku-Sora-Kairi part because... I really didn't like it and didn't know what to do with it... in fact I think I might edit majority of the non-AkuRoku parts out eventually cause... I have no clue what to do with them. O.O" I mean, i don't have any grand master plot in this yet, but whatever ideas I have i really just in the Axel-Roxas parts! XD

Also, in the original the smexy part stops in the part where Axel's starts stretching and continues in the next chapter, as a reader that annoys me so i changed it so there's just a HUGE Axel-Roxas chapter. =w= Which as I said, they might all turn out like that... the other parts are still sitting on my computer but... I have no clue what to do with them! X3

OH~! And another big change. Axel's room was white. I made it black because I think it fits better for a rape scene. lol


End file.
